leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-24726822-20160319035812/@comment-27993288-20160323045201
RW heal will not help you while being ganked by Rengar or Yi or smth comparable. W itself is very weak stun, you have to wait very large duration and target can easily flash out. I do not ever use RW, waste of ultimate in 5v5. It would only be useful if RW would work on minions, otherwise I don't see any utility in that. Galio's W works on anything + bonus MR/A = outclasses Karma's RW. As for CC Galio's R is much better. Galio's Flash-R is working turnside ability in every game below Plat unlike Karma which does not have turnside abilities at all. If team gets bursted - gg. And burst enemy compositions are very likely. Additional 0.3 scale on E won't save Karma, as she desperately needs roll-back to previous versions or full rework. Initially it was kite-machine, and developers does not know where they want to move Karma. First they were making her shield-poke-machine, then cut damage, now its glass-poke-mage. As her W and E would not be fully reworked to adress main problems, nothing will go further. Problems: (1) Karma was initially kite-mage, but now most of compositions kite her easily. "Outkited". (2) Zero survival potential. Everything Karma should count on is that team give her last pick and jungler would "babysit" her in lane until level 10 or so. Not only it breaks possibility for playing support reliably, but other possible roles are very unlikely too. If someone makes it public that he "owns" with top Karma, that is just stupid as it shows that he never meet actually hardcore players. Dekar in one of his videos showed how he utterly destroed top Karma. Even Rengar - pretty weak champion (slightly below average), easily destroys Karma, what about other more contesting picks? Lane phase is really problematic. That is problem with all so-called "utility" champions, their utility, if not translated into direct results, is not worth to put efforts into. That is not problem of only Karma. People pick Braum, Poppy, Tresh and others because they know incoming kill potential or teamfight potential of composition. With Karma - ok, what will you do within teamfight? Once make RE? But nowadays teamfights are always go into focusing, and shield will most likely work as single-target, because everyone aim for ADC. Any worth for low elo? Not for LCS, but for casuals? Nope, when 5-0 master Yi runs into you, nothing will help you. You won't "stop and kill" your enemy like Veigar could do, pretty worthless for that too. If that is really mage, give her real damage. Not that poke, but something like Veigar W and CC for E. Let shield stun everything in radius. Make W healing always and slowing target + accelerating Karma. Something which could work for casuals. And only then tune Karma for LCS grade with scalings etc. But Riot works quite opposite, they throw random scalings into kit which was nerfed into oblivion. Nope, do that as you did with Rengar, rework fully until all abilities work in synergy. Without synergy, Karma is useless. Synergy will always get you! Possible rework W - target gets AoE damage over time, Karma healed for same amount. RW - immediate heal with bonus scale. E - shields Karma or ally, enemies in melee range stunned. RE - team is shielded, enemies in melee slowed for 50% MS and AS.